The present invention relates to a roof truss and method of assembly. In the past, when so called portable sheds were sold, they came as a kit to be assembled by the purchaser. Typically, the walls, roof and floor components were of a molded polymeric construction. Molding could be by rotational molding or blow molding, allowing these components to be hollow and therefore light in weight while providing good weather resistance, structural strength and integrity.
It was desirable to provide such storage sheds with a peaked roof to support the weight of such things as snow, and to resist the impact of falling items. Further, to ease assembly, the roof was comprised of a plurality of segments which, to improve structural integrity, utilized trusses typically made of metal. While a truss could be provided pre-assembled, it was desirable to facilitate packaging and shed assembly, therefore, the truss would be provided in a plurality of pieces which meant that the purchaser had to assemble the parts to form the truss assembly. This meant that parts had to be provided to join the truss parts together and these parts would typically include bolts, washers and nuts. Multiple tools would also be needed to effect assembly. Oftentimes, parts would be missing or would be lost during assembly causing consumer dissatisfaction. Additionally, the more parts, the more time assembly took. Experience has shown that a truss that is completely assembled by a consumer can take 20-30 minutes to assemble.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved truss that is easier to assemble with fewer parts while preserving effective packaging. The inventive truss can be assembled in under 5 minutes.